


From Beggars to Kings.

by KelseyKarp



Category: Game Grumps, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Starbomb (Band)
Genre: Gen, This is a GTA!AU, With maybe some Egobang? It's not established, Yeah I have no idea what I'm doing, and it's nearly midnight and I'm not even halfway done, starbomb GTA AU, this was all spawned from a headcanon brainstorm on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:02:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3110480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelseyKarp/pseuds/KelseyKarp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian, Arin and Danny become Los Santo's latest crew of juvenile delinquents turned crime bosses. But what makes them so special from the rest?</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Beggars to Kings.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah this came out of nowhere and I'm going to polish it later. But thank you to the collaborative ideas from thewolveswolf on tumblr for crying with me over Starbomb GTA!AU.

It was the way things had worked. The way things have always worked. 

Once the Fake Starbomb Crew had centered in on someone who had gotten a little too close, there would be no friendly reunion. Anyone who had tried to make their presence on Starbomb territory would be greeted justly. 

The crew wasn't anything complex, three men who delivered their own pseudo-righteousness in the streets of Lower Los Santos. They kept their numbers few. Although it was difficult to pull off certain heists with only three people, it was easier to keep an eye out for each other and gave less reason for doubt. 

Brian Wecht, the eldest, was a talented Theoretical Physicist working for lease in various underground government networks around the country. He was worth much more than his benefactors could pay, and he knew it. So before long, Brian started to drift away from his scholarly path and descend into the fighting rings in Los Santo. 

Danny "Sexbang" Avidan was raised in the upper-middle class of Los Santos. After trying (and failing) to better himself through college, Dan had found other ways of coping with his academic failures. Dan sold every type of hash you could think of. The market might have been more promising for him if he had developed a cartel for harder drugs. Dan, however, refused. His hands were not made for handing out lethal doses.

Arin Hanson was the last to join the gang. He wasn't anything special when you first looked at him, which is how he liked it. Arin could easily walk through a crowd of cops and none would be the wiser. His general amiable persona could convince anyone that he was simply a bystander, a victim with nothing but innocence. Of course, that display was well needed to hide what his intentions were. 

The crew wasn't territorial at first. Brian had refused to let them be walked over by the higher mob bosses in town. They tried to offensive attempt first, circling in on the weak like a pack of vultures. Dan thought it to be exhilarating, the crew making a name for themselves. Sadly, they had barely made a dent.

Brian had then decided that maybe a few favors were due. The Starbomb crew was now for hire.  
The jobs they accepted were small, but paid with respects and allies they would need in the future. Dan would do delivery runs for their employers, never asking what sort of "packages" he had to delivery, but instead simply drove the unmarked car to the undisclosed location.  
Arin focused on more of the experience they would need to pull bigger heists. He began running a few robberies of his own. Nothing big, of course, but he learned to trust his own judgement. And although his morality took a turn for the worst, the crew's bank account did the opposite. 

Brian didn't waste his time with petty jobs that challenged his ability to obey directions. He was never good at it anyway. Instead, Brian began to study other crews, learning their techniques. This watchful eye would prove essential.  
It was once when Brian had actually contacted another crew, arranging any sort of jobs for Arin and Dan in exchange for loyalty. 

Only one crew had obliged, the so-called Fake AH Crew. Brian had carefully planned out Starbomb's ascension to the ranks and Geoff, leader of the Fake AH was happy to help an aspiring crew like his once was. 

Geoff gave them little jobs at first, cleaning up a scene after the Lads had disposed of a problem or getting intel on a location for a heist. Brian bit his tongue, knowing that they would be calling the shots some day. 

The first big job Geoff ever gave them, was to dispose of an "investor" who had forgot to pay his cut to the crew. Starbomb would go in and make sure the "investor" wouldn't need to worry about their debt anymore.


End file.
